Aina Yoshiwara
|Romaji = Yoshiwara Aina |alias = |Status = Alive |gender = Female |Age = 18-19 20 (Anime) |Height = |Hair = Dark Blue |Eye = Purple |Affiliation = Grand Blue Peek a Boo Oumi Women's University Tinkerbell (Former) |Occupation = University Student |Relatives = |Manga = Chapter 7 |Anime = Episode 4 |Voice Jap = Kana Asumi}} |Yoshiwara Aina}}, nicknamed , is one of the major characters of the manga series Grand Blue. She is a first year student at Oumi Women's University. Appearance Aina is average in appearance and build, with short dark blue hair and a relatively flat chest (of which she is extremely self-conscious). She dresses in fairly simple clothing. When she's Cakey, she sports a blond wig kept in long pigtails and extremely thick "cakey" makeup which makes her unrecognizable. She also tends to dress more gaudily and is more comfortable showing skin. Personality Aina's personality changes drastically depending on whether or not she's her regular self or if she's in her Cakey get up. When she's normal, she's notably shyer and more soft spoken. She has low self-esteem when it comes to her appearance, especially the size of her breasts and she is extremely envious of Nanaka and Azusa as they both have extremely large busts. Aina is a bit of a romantic compared to the other characters and she has noted that she seems to be the only person in the club who ever thinks about love and romance. As Cakey, she is much more confident and bold, with excessive and flamboyant body language. She asks out Imamura upon meeting him on account of his attractiveness and when drunk, she gets touchy feel and violent. Relationships Peek-a-Boo members: *'Iori Kitahara': Aina has romantic feelings for Iori due to him sticking up for her when she is picked on. They are friends and members of the same club. *'Kōhei Imamura': Aina and Kohei are both part of the diving club and are friends, though they do not have that many interactions. When they first met, Aina asked Kohei out due to his good looks, but she now harbors feelings for Iori. *'Ryūjirō Kotobuki': Her senior, Aina finds it hard to keep up with Kotobuki's rowdy behavior and has a particularly hard time dealing with his almost constant nudity. However, they are members of the same club and are on good terms. *'Shinji Tokita': Another one of her seniors, Aina's relationship with Tokita is similar, if not, identical to the relationship she shares with Kotobuki. *'Chisa Kotegawa': Aina and Chisa are friends and hang out regularly. Aina is envious of Chisa's relationship with Iori and often becomes downcast when Chisa and Iori are close. Chisa does not seem to be aware of Aina's feelings for Iori. *'Azusa Hamaoka': Like with Kotobuki and Tokita, Aina is often exasperated by Azusa's mischievous and energetic personality, particularly her stripping and partying habits. Azusa likes to tease Aina and seems to be somewhat aware of Aina's feelings for Iori. Aina is also jealous of Azusa's physical attractiveness and large bust and becomes particularly flustered when Iori and the others are attracted to Azusa's body. Grand Blue Employees: *'Toshio Kotegawa': *'Nanaka Kotegawa': Classmates: *'Kanako Iida': *'Kiyoko Kamio': *'Keiko Suzuki': Trivia * The name Aina 'means "love, affection" (愛) ('ai) and "vegetables, greens" (菜) (na). * Aina's surname Yoshiwara 'means "lucky, good" (吉) ('yoshi) and "field, plain" (原) (wara). Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Grand Blue Category:Peek a Boo Category:Oumi Women's University